The Kingdom of Heart
by PrincessIxi
Summary: Sora the scarecrowzombie. Axel the tin man. And Riku the lion. And all Roxas wants is to go home! KH crossover with The Wizard of Oz


**Title: The Kingdom of Heart**

**Genre: Humour/Adventure **

**Paring/s: Read between the lines**

**Axel:** And sometimes you don't have too

**Ixi:** Shuush! Warning there is a lot of OC-ness

**Disclaimer: I no own KH1-2 nor The Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Really. What had Roxas done to deserve this? He remembered seeing the struggle bat come crashing in towards his face. And then what? Looking around, he was in some kind of courtyard. Miniature houses and colourful plants went on as far as the eye could see. "Pluto, I have a feeling we're not in Twilight Town anymore…" 

His golden mutt barked, sniffing at the ground. Pluto looked up, and curled his lips back in a growl. Roxas followed Plutos gaze to the clear sky, and noticed a large pink bubble floating down towards him. It glimmered and shone. The bubble grew steadily larger, until it popped and out fell a girl. She had white blond hair that fell about her shoulders in elegant curls. She wore a long white gown, and two fairy wings sprouted from her back. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" She asked, tapping his nose with her wand. It was shaped interestingly into a pencil.

Roxas looked around, expecting to see someone else. He pointed at his chest. "Who- me! I'm not a witch."

"Oh? Is that the witch?" She pointed at Pluto. He woofed at her, tail wagging.

"Who, Pluto? Pluto's my dog."

"Well, I'm a little muddled. The Fairies called me because a new witch has just dropped a Struggle bat on the Wicked Witch of Hollow Bastion. And there's the bat," she indicated a bright blue bat on the ground. "-and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of Hollow Bastion," finally she nodded at what was left of the Witch. It looked like somebody had dumped her face first into the ground. Her legs where splayed in the air. "-And so, what the Fairies want to know is - are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I've already told you, I'm not a witch! Witches are old and ugly and… and.. definitely female," Roxas added. The bushes suddenly rustled. The leaves started to giggle. Roxas jumped away from the nearest shrub he was standing by. "What was that?"

The girl laughed. "The Fairies. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Namine'. The Witch of Castle Oblivion."

Roxas' eyes widened at Namine'. "I beg your pardon… I've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

"Only bad witches are ugly," Namine' assured him, nodding wisely. "The fairies are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of Hollow Bastion."

"You keep talking about fairies… but they don't exist surely?" Roxas inquired.

"Oh but they do," Namine' nodded vigorously. She opened her arms. "This is Fairyland, and you are their new national hero. Come out everybody!"

The bushes giggled again, and out poured hundreds of little fairies. They all had bright blond hair, and wore scarves. Roxas was sure they were all clones of themselves. They fluttered around his face, giggling. "We thankyou very sweetly." One piped up.

"You've killed her so completely."

"Let the joyous news be spread, The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!" 

They all cheered, and began to push and shoved Roxas forward. Pluto whined as they tugged on his ears. "You must meet our mayor," one said. They all stopped in front of a platform. A girl with dirty brown hair was standing there. Her blue and white shirt fell neatly at her side. "I am mayor, Yuna of Fairyland, in the country of The Kingdom of Heart. I welcome you."

A fairy dressed all in black flew forwards, her attitude matching her colours. "As Coroner Paine I must aver- screw all this rhyming. You all know she's dead!"

The fairies all cheered again. Their cheering soon turned into screams of terror, as a dark portal opened up. The fairies all fled back into their houses and bushes. Pluto started to growl and bark. Roxas stood determinedly in front of Namine'. Out of the black portal a girl dressed in a long black gown strode out. Her crimson hair was hanging off her head like drapes. Her pointy hat was to one side, and she held a wooden staff. "I thought you said she was dead!" Roxas squeaked.

"That was her sister - the Wicked Witch of Hollow Bastion. This is the Wicked Witch of The World that Never Was. And she's much much worse than the other one."

Roxas could have died on the spot. The red head turned to look at them. "Who killed my sister?" She demanded, walking right up to Roxas. "Was it you?"

"Nono! It was an accident," Roxas stammered, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"Well I can cause accidents to, you know."

Namine' unhelpfully poked her head around Roxas. "Aren't you forgetting the Keyblade?"

The witch's face brightened up. "Oh yes, the Keblade!" She rushed over to her sister, only to find her body shrivelling up. "The blade! It's gone! What have you done with it? Give it back to me or I'll –" She advanced on Roxas.

"It is too late. Here it is, and here it'll stay," there was a flash of bright light, and an overly large key appeared in Roxas' hand. He looked it in awe. Namine' protectively put a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Give me back my Keblade! I'm the only one that knows how to use it. It's of no use to you.  
Give it back to me. Give it back!" The witch howled in outrage.

"Hold tightly onto it. It must be very powerful if she wants it so badly," Namine' warned.

"Be quiet, Namine' or I'll fix you as well!"

"Oh rubbish. Kairi, you have no power here. Be gone before somebody else drops a bat on you too," Namine' wagged a finger in Kairi's face.

"Very well, I'll bide my time - and as for you, pretty boy. It's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way - just try! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog,\ too!" Her cackling laugher filled the air as she disappeared back into her portal.

"It's alright now. You can come out now," Namine' said, as the fairies started to slowly appeared again. "Pwhew, what a smell she made…I'm afraid you've made a bad enemy, my dear. The sooner you get out of the Kingdom the better."

"Don't I know it… but how can I get back to Twilight Town? I can't come the way I got here… I don't even know _how_ I got here."

"Why don't you see the King of Heart?"

"The King? Is he good or bad?" Roxas asked. Nothing would surprise him now.

"Oh very much good, but he is very mysterious. He lives in Disney Castle. It's a long journey from here. Did you bring your gummi ship?"

"Er, no I didn't," Roxas said, confused.

"Well then, you'll have to walk. The fairies will see you safely to the border of Fairyland. And remember, never let that Keyblade go even for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the World that Never Was."

"But how do I get to the Disney Castle?"

"It's always hardest to start the journey. All you need to do is follow the Trinity Road," Namine' pointed to the ground. The path was embroidered with mouse like symbols. She started to go back into her pink bubble.

"Yeah but-"

"Just follow the Trinity Road."

Namine' disappeared into the bubble, and started to float away. The fairies waved energetically, shouting out goodbyes. Roxas eyed the path, and started to walk down it. Pluto lopped down beside him. "Follow the Trinity Road!" The fairies cried out, trailing behind Roxas. Totally confused, Roxas turned around and waved at them. A sea of blond fairies waved back.

Brows knitted together, Roxas started to run down the road. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. The path started to even out, until the little mouse patterns has vanished completely. "Well, now what way?" Roxas put his hands on his hips. Pluto sprinted ahead of him, nose plastered to the ground. He had left the Fairyland far behind, and was now in some kind of farm land. He paused for breath, Pluto sniffing with gusto around his feet. There was a fork in the road up ahead. When Roxas stood in front of it, he looked to the left, then to the right. Farmland everywhere he looked. "Argh… this is ridiculous."

He looked back down the path he'd just walked, shading his eyes. No way was he going back. The tall yellowing grass behind him parted, and out shot a pair of arms. "Braaaains!" Roxas shrieked as somebody grabbed and pulled him backwards. Pluto was yapping loudly.

Roxas landed hard on his back. The person who'd grabbed him was bending over his face. Roxas peeked out under an eye, and saw a lot of spikey brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "How do you do?"

"How do _you _do?" Roxas countered back, shifting uncomfortably on the ground.

"Not that great. You wouldn't happen to have any spare brains, would ya?" The boy asked. Roxas noticed there was a lot of straw sticking out from his shirt.

"Sorry," Roxas said. He sure was getting asked a lot of strange questing today.

"That's okay," the boy smiled brilliantly. "I heard blond kids don't have a lot of brains anyways."

"Hey!-"

The boy giggled, and pinched Roxas' nose. "What's your name?"

"Roxas. Yours?"

"Sora Scarecrow slash Zombie," Sora said, finally having the grace to get off Roxas. Roxas sat up, bits of straw dangling out of his hair. "Where are you from, Roxas?"

"Twilight Town."

"I've never heard of that place. Is it far?"

"Actually, I'm trying to get to the King of Hearts and ask him for help."

"Oooh, can I come with you?" Sora asked eagerly. His bubbling attitude seemed to be catching onto Roxas. "I could ask the King to give me some brains."

Roxas wondered why on earth Sora wanted brains. It might have been because he was part zombie, but he was pretty sure Sora was bright enough as it was. "Sure, why not?" Sora looked delighted. "But I got a witch made at me, so you might get in trouble," warned Roxas.

"I'm not scared of anything."

Both boys stood up, and linked arms. "To the king?"

"To the King!"

* * *

Roxas, Sora and Pluto stood in front of a thick black forest. "Do you think it safe?" Sora asked, clinging onto Roxas' arm. 

"Don't worry, I've got this," Roxas let the Keyblade appear in his hand. Sora looked at it with wide eyes.

"What's that?

"The witch told me it was a Keyblade. Maybe it can light our way," Roxas lifted the blade up, and it shone briefly. It flooded the forest with light. "Let's go." Pluto smartly staid near the boys, as they walked down the forest path. Roxas' eyes lit up as he spied an apple tree. "Oh apples! Sora look-ouch!" a tree branch slapped Roxas in the face. Sora caught him when he wobbled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" The tree snapped.

"I was hungry and I- did you just say something?" Roxas gaped at the tree.

"How would you like it if someone came and picked something off of you?"

"Come on, Roxas… you don't want these apples anyway," Sora led Roxas away by the shoulder, throwing the tree and dirty look. The tree shook a first at Sora.

"Sora, look at this," Roxas pulled away from Sora, and walked up at a tin figure. His black coat was sharp and shiny. His flaming red hair was slicked back on his head. "It's a tin man."

"Oil can!"

"What's it saying," Roxas lent in. The tin man repeated its phrase. It was slightly muffled. "Oil can? What oil can." Sora bent down, and picked up a small round tin. He held it out for Roxas. "Er, what now?"

"Oil my mouth!" The voice said. Roxas put the lip of the can to the tin man, and started his work. Finally, the tin man opened his mouth, and breathed out. "Finally… you have no idea how awful it's been."

Roxas started to oil every joint on the man. "Whoa!" He pitched forwards, and nearly crushed Roxas. "Heya, cutie." Roxas went red, and pushed him back up right.

"How'd you get like this, mister?" Sora asked, as he began to stretch out his limbs.

"Well I was minding my own business, when some stupid witch comes up behind me, and zaps me frozen solid," he said, looking very annoyed.

"Are you really made out of tin… um?" Roxas looked questing at him.

"Axel. And sure am. Go and head and see for your self," Axel said. Roxas rapped his knuckles of his black clad chest. There was a loud hollow drum. "Empty as the darkness itself. When I was made my creator, Xemnas, forgot to give me a heart!"

"No heart!" Roxas and Sora gasped, looking sympathetically at Axel. "Oh how sad," Roxas said. Axel looked slightly pleased with all the attention. He grinned coolly. "Why don't you come with us? We're going to the Kingdom of Heart. And you can ask the King to give you a heart."

"What if he doesn't?"

"I'm sure he will," Roxas and Sora both smiled. "We've come a long way."

A darkness portal opened up, and out flew the witch Kairi. She was airborne on a broomstick. "You call that long? Why, you've just begun. Helping the pretty boy along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from him!" She pointed a bony finger at Sora. "Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" She then turned to Axel. "And you! I'll use you for a bee-hive! Here, Scarecrow! Want to play ball?" She tossed a small fire ball at Sora. It landed in his hair and he caught fire. Pluto yelped in alarm.

"Wah!"

Roxas force Sora to the ground, and stomped on the flame. It sizzled out. Kairi pouted, but turned away and flew off. "Oh, that does it. Roxas, I'm getting you to the Kingdom of Heart even if it kills me!" Sora vowed.

"Same here," Axel nodded. Roxas grinned.

"Thanks guys. I've only just meet you, but you're the greatest!" He stuck out his arms, and the others linked them. "To the King?"

"To the King!"

* * *

"Man, this forest goes on forever!" Axel complained loudly. The Keyblade continued to light the way. Sora took a lot of care not to trip over tree roots. Pluto ran on ahead. 

"How does that saying go?" Sora thought. "It only gets darker before it gets lighter, right?" he smiled his glowing smile.

"Do you think there are any wild animals?" Roxas asked wearily.

"Hn, might be," Axel said. "Don't worry, Rox. I'll protect you." Roxas rolled his eyes, as Sora laughed.

"Your break their teeth with your tin," the scarecrow slash zombie mused out loud. "Lions and tigers and bears," he grinned ghoulishly.

"Lions and tigers and bears?" Axel asked, quizzical.

"Lions and tigers and bears," Sora nodded. Roxas put his eyes back to the sky. This was going to take a while. Pluto came bounding up, barking.

"What's wrong, Pluto?" Roxas bent down as his new friends argued about lions and tigers and bears. His dog woofed in his ear, and licked his face. He ran a few meters down the path, and turned to bark again. "Want us to follow you?"

Pluto nodded, and ran off. Roxas followed him, Axel and Sora trailing along behind him. Pluto stopped short in front of a bush. The bush was whimpering. "Hello?" Roxas peered into the bush. A boy with silvery hair was sitting in the leaves, with big watery eyes. He was holding onto a lion's tail. He looked up when Roxas peered in.

"Don't hurt me!"

Roxas was knocked backwards, as the boy threw himself at him.

"Roxas!" He distantly heard Axel.

"Um, are you okay?" Roxas asked, as the boy sniffled into his shirt.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Sora bent down, hands on his knees. "Whose this?"

"I'm Riku," Riku looked up, little lion ears pricking as he eyed Sora up.

"Aw, it's a lion," Sora cooed. "Is he cute?" Sora picked up Riku, and cuddled him. Roxas could hear him purring loudly. Axel picked Roxas up by the arm.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Why were you crying, Riku?" Roxas turned back to the lion boy.

"I don't have a lot of courage… and I'm scared of the dark," Riku flicked his long hair out of his eyes.

"Why don't you come with us then?" Sora asked. "We're going to see the King of Heart, and ask him for a heart and a brain. I'm sure he'll give you some courage to face the darkness too."

Riku brightened considerably. "You guys don't mind?"

"Course not," Roxas shook his head. "So, to the King?"

"To the King!"

* * *

In the Castle that Never Was, Kairi watched Roxas and his new companions through her looking glass. "A-hah! So, you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then! I'll take care of you now instead of later! Hah! When I gain that Keyblade, my power will be the greatest in The Kingdom of Heart! And now! Something with poison in it, I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell! Papous will put them to sleep. Sleep - now they'll sleep…."

* * *

"There's the Castle! Isn't it wonderful? I'm sure the King must be wonderful too to live in a Castle like that," Roxas said, pointing. In the distance, they could just make out a glittering blue castle. It's tall turrets spiralled up to touch the sky. The only thing blocking their was a large lush field. A few trees with oddly shaped fruit where scattered around the place. 

"What are we waiting for then?" Riku asked. He seemed a lot happier to be out of the dark forest. His tail twisted excitedly.

"Let's run!" Sora said.

The four boys and one dog started to sprint towards the castle. Their laughter and bickering carried around for miles. Roxas slowed to a walk as they ran under a tree. He sniffed in deeply. The fruit smelt amazing. Roxas felt his knees buckling under him. Curiously, he felt very sleepy. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel made the others stop. Roxas was on the ground, breathing deeply.

"Just… rest for a sec," Roxas mumbled, as Axel tried to shake him awake.

"Here, we'll carry you if we must," Sora said stubbornly.

"Please. Let me just rest… where is Pluto?"

Riku started to yawn. "Y'know… a few minute doze might help."

"Not you too, Riku," Sora desperately tried to keep Riku's eyes open. The lion boy yawned again, and rolled over onto the grass, eyes drifting shut. Sora started to rub his own eyes. "Oh no."

"Well this isn't working at all," Axel looked up to the sky. "Help us!!" in answer, the sky rumbled, and thick snowflakes started to fall down. They landed in Roxas' and Riku's face and hair. They started to slowly wake up.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, feeling cold. "Oh! Axel, your frozen again?" Axel was stuck in place. Roxas could hear him swearing all the while. Riku sat up, shaking his head clear of snow. Flames started up at Axel's boots, and he started to slowly move again.

"Phew," he said, flexing his limbs.

Roxas looked up into the trees, eyeing the fruit. "What are those?" He asked, as Riku and Sora played in the snow. Sora threw a snowball at Riku.

"They're called, Papou fruit. Legend says that if you share it with someone, your destinies are entwined forever," Axel explained, reaching up and plucking one from the branches. They were in the shape of yellow stars, fat with juices. "Want one?"

Axel watched in amusement as Roxas went all different shades of red. "Uh.. n-no thanks. You can."

"Why Roxas. Are you implying that you want to share one with me?" Axel fluttered his eyelashes at him. Roxas blushed even more darkly, but didn't get a chance to reply. Sora and Riku popped up their heads, and started to sing.

"Axel and Roxas, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Roxas snatched the fruit out of Axel's hand, and threw it at them. "Oh shut up!" Riku easily caught the flying Papou, and clutched Sora's hands together. Roxas could literally see the glittering love hearts encircling them.

"Oh Sora. Would you do me this great honour and share this papou with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," soon both boys were rolling around in hopeless fits of giggles.

"Ugh, come on you two love birds," Axel pulled them up by their collars. "The Kingdom of Hearts is only a few minutes away."

* * *

Roxas stood on his tiptoes, and rang the doorbell. It boomed loudly in the castle. A little door opened up. A guard stood before them. "Gawrsh. Who's there?" 

"We are," they all chorused.

"What kind of joke was that?" The guard asked. They all blinked in confusion. "Nevermind. State your business."

"We have come to see the King," Roxas said, speaking for the group. The guard looked worried.

"Gawrsh… the King? A - but nobody can see His Majesty! Nobody's ever seen the King! Even I've never seen him!"

"How do you know there is one?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Be-… well because- oh you're wasting my time," the guard was about to shut the door in their faces. Roxas stuck his foot in the door frame.

"Wait! The Good Witch of Castle Oblivion sent me."

"Prove it."

"He has the Keyblade she gave to him," Sora said proudly. There was a flash of bright light, and Roxas held up the Keyblade. The guard's eyes widened.

"Gawrsh, why didn't you say so! Come in right away," the guard stepped back, and let them pass. Everyone politely gasped and murmured as they looked around the room. The walls towered above them. Friendly windows opened up to a courtyard filled with differently shaped hedges. "Donald!" The guard called, and a small white duck appeared, a large cluster of walking brooms holding buckets marched behind him. "These kids here want to see his Majesty."

"Oh no no no," Donald said. Roxas could hardly understand him. "We need you all to freshen up at once before you see his Majesty. Brooms?"

The brooms dropped their buckets at once, and brushes, fresh clothes and accessories magically appeared in their hands. "How wonderful. I haven't felt clean in ages," Roxas grinned, as the Brooms fussed about them. Then from the rafters, came cackling laughter.

Everyone looked up. "Was that the Witch?" Roxas asked, as the brooms scattered in fright.

"We need to see the King at once," Axel demanded. Donald pushed him back.

"Here - here! Everything is all right. Stop that now - just - Every - it's all right! Everything is all right! The Great and Powerful King has got matters well in hand - I hope - and so you can all go home! And there's nothing to worry about. Get out of here now - go on! Go on home, and I - I - Go home."

"But we need to see him," Roxas pleaded, as they got pushed and shoved towards the door. "It's very important!"

"No one is aloud to see him at the moment," Donald quacked loudly.

"But Roxas needs to see him," Sora cried out indignantly. "More than the rest of us."

"Roxas? This is Roxas?" Donald spluttered. "Goofy, go tell the King at once!" The guardsman they had meet only moments before saluted, and rushed off. Everyone broke into giddy grins of relief.

Goofy reappeared moments later, looking worried. "The Kings says to go home."

"Go home?!" Everyone yelped. They were pushed out the door in a flurry of movement. Roxas lent on the door, and slid down it, burying his face into his knees. "Looks like we came all this way for nothing…"

"Don't cry, Rox," Sora said, putting an arm around the blond boy. "We'll find away to get to the King."

The door reopened suddenly, Sora and Roxas quickly jumped up. A small pretty mouse was standing in the door way. She wore a lovely pink gown. She put a finger to her lips, and beckoned them forwards. They followed her all the way down the corridor, and passed the big windows. She stopped in front of a big oak door.

"The King is through here," she said, smiling warmly. They all looked up, gulping. Riku stood back.

"I'm gonna wait out here."

"What ever for, Riku?" Sora pulled on the boy's arm, dragging him forward. "Don't make me ask for you. You came all this way to get some courage. Don't back down now."

The doors slowly opened up, and a voice boomed out, making them all jump. "Come in. Close the door behind you, fellas!"

They scrambled in side, and the doors swung shut. "Well, I think I know why you're here."

"Yes your majesty… we all want something very special," Roxas said, looking for the source of the voice. The room was huge and white. There was a throne at the very end. Large banisters with the mouse symbol billowed from the ceiling.

"As much as I'd love to give it to you. A brain. A heart. And some courage. I need somethin' in return! You must got to the Wicked Witch of the World that Never Was, and bring me back her lucky charm."

"B-b-ut what if we die?" Riku asked, wringing his tail between his paws.

"You won't. You guys have the strongest weapon of them all! Your hearts."

* * *

The winds howled, and something yowled in the night. Riku was clinging onto Sora like his life depended on it. "Wh-what was that?" 

"Might be a spook, do you think?" Axel asked, but sweating alittle himself. "Just ready to jump out and scare the living day lights outa ya!" He made his fingers into claws, and showed his teeth. Riku whimpered.

"Axel, stop that!" Roxas nudged him with an elbow. "Some people here don't like that."

Out of the bushes, crawled hundred of little black Heartless. They started to attack Sora, Riku and Axel. Four flying Heartless grabbed hold of Roxas and Pluto, and carried off with them. "Uh, guys? Little help!" He yelled at them, as he swiftly flew into the air. Axel punched a pestering Heartless off his shoulder; he tried in vain to reach Roxas.

All to soon, Roxas was out of sight, and the other Heartless dissolved back into the night. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Well… part of my leg is over there, and some of my chest over here. But other than that, I feel great," Riku wondered how stupid Sora could be sometimes.

"Let's put you back together, then find Roxas!"

* * *

"What a nice little dog. And you, my pretty. What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness," Kairi gently stroked a whimpering Pluto. Roxas was on the floor, at the mercy of Kairi's staff. Kairi's loft was small, and made of stone bricks. There was a window facing the forest. 

"What are you going to do with, Pluto!" he yelled. "Give him back to me."

"All in good time…"

"Oh please, give him back to me!"

"In exchange for that Keyblade of yours?"

"I-… no! Namine' told me I mustn't give it to you," Roxas didn't rise to her bait.

"Namine' told me," Kairi mocked him. "Don't you ever think for your self, boy?"

"How rude," Roxas huffed. He started when Kairi made to throw Pluto out the window. "No no! Here, take the Keyblade, just don't do anything to Pluto!"

The Keyblade appeared, and Roxas held it out. Pluto bounded into Roxas' arms. The Witch cackled. The laugh then turned into a scream of rage. The Keyblade had reappeared in Roxas' hands. Roxas blinked down at it. "I didn't do it!"

"Oh of course… that key is rather particular. Nevermind. It will change its mind once I kill you."

"Run, Pluto!"

"Stop that dog!" Kairi screamed. Two large Heartless blocked the door, but slippery Pluto dived under their legs and was gone.

"He's gone," Roxas relaxed. As long as one of his friends was safe.

"Ohhh! Which is more than you will! Drat you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way and another - but it'll soon be over now!" An hour glass appeared. Sand started to trickle down into the lower bulb. "Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't long, my pretty - it isn't long! I can't wait forever to get that Keyblade!"

* * *

"Is that Pluto?" Axel looked up, as the golden dog came barking up. He started to lick Axel's face. "Hey boy, I'll rust… now what's this? No Roxas. Do you know where he is?" 

"He must want us to follow him," Sora found the answer, standing up, supported by Riku. They crept towards the Castle that Never was, looking up at the white building. Heartless were swarming all over the place. The guards were easy to get passed, and soon they were running along the castle barrettes, following the dog.

Pluto led them to a small part of the building, and whined. "Roxas is in this part, isn't he?" Axel asked, patting the dog on the head. "Good boy." It was raised up above their heads, and they could make out bars on the window. It was a cell.

"I've got an idea," Sora said.

"Oh do you now?" Axel looked doubtful.

"Riku, you gotta lead us."

"I-I-I-I don't think so," Riku stuttered eyes widening.

"Come on, Riku. I know you can do it," Sora beamed at him. Riku returned the smile.

"Your right. I'll go in their, Heartless or no Heartless, and tear them apart! In this together, right?"

Sora suddenly picked Riku up. The lion swayed, clinging to the wall. "Can you see anything?" Riku's feet found Sora's shoulders, and he peered through the bars of the cellar. He could make out Roxas' spiky head. He pulled Sora up on the ledge, then lent in for Axel.

"Roxas!" he called. Roxas looked up. He smiled from ear to ear, rushing over to Riku face.

"I knew you guys would come… how are you going to get me out of here?"

"Stand back," In Axel's hands were two odd looking weapons. He threw them at the bars, and they broke away. Pluto barked happily from down below. "Knight in shinning armour here!"

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Kairi suddenly appeared in a swirl of darkness. Heartless started to crawl out of the walls, bodies jittering from excitement of a chase. The group backed away. "That's right. Don't hurt them right away. We'll let them think about it for a little first. Seize them! Seize them! Seize them!" The Heartless sprang, and Roxas jumped out the window. He could hear his friend right behind him. "There they go! Ah! Now we've got them! Half you go this way - half you go that way! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where shall we go?" Roxas asked, sprinting along one of the castle walls. Heartless were making their dramatic appearances. One grabbed Sora by the ankle. He fell with a grunt. Everyone stopped, turning to face the witch and her followers. The Heartless had Sora pinned flat to the ground.

"Well! Ring around the Rosey! A pocket full of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, the last to go will see the first three go before her! And you're mangy little dog, too!  
How about a little fire, Scarecrow? Huh?" A ball of fire appeared in her hands, and she threw it at the defenceless Sora. Sora threw up his arms. However he didn't feel any burning sensation. Riku had taken the hit, and he was slowly being burnt alive.

"Water!" Cried Roxas. Amazingly, there was a bucket of water beside them. Thanking the Gods, Roxas threw the water on Riku. He sizzled, and lay still. Half the waters contents missed, and hit Kairi square in the face. She stumbled backwards, and fell off the castle wall. They all winced at the scream, then the sickening thud.

The Heartless all paused, looking confused. Slowly, they all started to fade away.

"Riku! Speak to me," Sora shook Riku's shoulder. He started to cough, and he looked up. His silvery hair was a mess, but it didn't stop Sora from hugging him to death. "Geez, you had me worried! You really are brave."

Riku smiled weakly in reply. "Let's get that charm, and get out of here," Roxas said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

* * *

"Welp, how'd it go?" They were greeted by the Kings voice again. Roxas looked around, still at a lost where that voice was coming from. "You took so long, I started to worry." 

"Oh, you didn't have to worry, Your Majesty," Roxas silently beckoned the group to follow him. He snuck his way down the long white room, towards the thrown. "Like you said. We have the strongest weapon of all!"

"Ah?"

"Our hearts."

"I see… did you bring back the charm? Not that I needed it…"

Roxas reach the platform, and held up three fingers to his friends. One. "Yes we did. It wasn't that hard to find it." Two. "Out of her own clumsiness, she fell off the castle wall." Three. They all jumped behind the throne. A small mouse jumped backwards in surprise. He wore a cloak similar to Axel's.

He cleared his throat, and lowered his microphone. "Gosh! You guys found me. At last."

"Your Majesty, why were you hiding? We you planning to never give us our gifts?" Roxas asked, a little hurt. The King shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, Roxas. Don't you see? The gifts were inside you all along! Sora… you always had a brain inside you. You just never truly realised it, until the people around you showed you."

Axel nodded. "It's true. He came up with a plan to save Roxas, all by himself."

Sora blushed. "Oh. It wasn't that great."

"It was," The King nodded his head. "You saved Roxas' life. A few more minutes, and he might have been killed. And you, Riku. You say you have no courage? Funny, I never thought somebody so cowardly would so selflessly throw his life away for another. You saved Sora from being burnt. I think you have more courage than all of us put together!"

Riku rubbed the back of his head, smiling shyly.

"Now, Axel," The King turned to the hopeful man. "Why do you want a heart so very badly? A lot of men are willing to throw away their hearts. They break so easily…"

"I still want one," Axel said.

"And you have one my friend! A heart is just an organ that pumps around our blood, and keep's us alive. The heart you want can not be seen. It is locked safely away inside you, and stores all your inner most emotions… throughout this trip, didn't you constantly look out for Roxas?"

"Er… maybe," Axel scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Somebody so heartless as your self, who knew," The King smiled fondly.

"What about Roxas?" Axel piped up. "He still needs his desire granted."

"Yeah!" Riku and Sora said.

"I hadn't forgotten," The King smiled. "Roxas… as I had said before, you have the greatest weapon of them all. You hold the key. Quiet literally," the King chuckled to himself. "All you must do, is unlock the door to your heart, and step through back to your world."

"Wait… I won't get to see my friends again?" Roxas asked, looking around at everybody. The King patted his knee, the highest he could reach.

"I am sorry, Roxas."

Roxas miserably looked at his new friends. And just as miserably they looked back. Roxas broke out into a smile. "Wow. Aren't we a sad lot, huh?" Riku grabbed Roxas in a great big bear hug, almost crushing his ribs. "Uhn! Riku, your- I can't breath."

"Sorry, Roxas," Riku grinned sheepishly. "But if you hadn't shown up, I bet I would have kept on being a scaredy cat!"

"Me too," Sora added, giving Roxas a much gentler hug. "I would have staid in those fields forever if you hadn't come along."

"You were the first semi-normal person I meet, Sora," Roxas returned the hug. "Thanks for that." Sora laughed. "Never change Sora, okay? Your perfect the way you are," he ordered the younger boy. "And Axel… what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"No," Roxas had to stand on his toes to hug Axel round the shoulders. He yelped in surprised when Axel picked him up and swung him around once. "Geez.."

"We'll meet again… I can feel it right here," Axel put a hand over his heart. "Just don't go forgetting us, alright?"

Roxas smiled back, and brought out the Keyblade. "I won't say goodbye… I'll just say; See you later," Pluto stood beside Roxas, as he thrust the Keyblade at his heart, and twisted it.

* * *

"Roxas! Man, can you hear me?!" 

"Oh God, did I hit that hard?"

"Come on, little dude…"

"Hn… "

"Give him some room, people!!"

People yelling everywhere. Roxas opened his eyes. He was lying back down on the Struggle platform. He saw the worried eyes of Sora, Riku and Uncle Xigbar. Pluto leapt on him, showering him in wet kisses.

"Get off 'em!" His Uncle dragged Pluto away. "How you feeling?"

"Oooh, what happened?"

Riku coughed nervously. "I.. erm- hit you a little to hard with the struggle bat," Sora nudged him hard in the ribs, frowning.

"Man.. I-I just had the weirdest dream. You were in it," he pointed at Sora. "And so were you," then to Riku. " And so was that bastard Axel…"

His greying Uncle sighed in relief. "As long as your brain hasn't been knocked around too much, we gotta get you off the platform."

Roxas let himself be dragged off the platform, as his friends patted his back, and started to hunt for an ice pack. Cloud was trying to hide a smirk when he sat down on the bench. His best friend Leon was next to him. "I've never seen someone go down so fast. Riku's a damn good hit."

"Thanks, nii-san," Roxas glared at Cloud. Sora put an ice pack on his head. The cold ice was bliss on his slowly throbbing head.

"So… tell me about this dream," Sora asked. Roxas defiantly knew he had his brother's and Leon's attention now.

He groaned inwardly. This would take some heavy explaining.

* * *

**END!**

**Foot notes: **

**Sorry if there are spelling errors **

**I had SO much fun doing this! It was going to be a little bit of a Parody, so it is, but not really xp some lines(most of Kairi's) were straight out of the movie, so they might have sounded a bit… hrm, yeeeeah. And Roxas seemed to be okay with all the crazyness after a while... how did that happen xD I got the raw script off the net, with only dialog, so sometimes I had no idea what was going on xD been a while since I watched the movie. And I learnt that Dorothy says 'Oh' a heck of a lot --;;; like fifty bazillion times**

**I think I matched most of the characters up pretty well. Sora and Roxas… I decided on Roxas because Sora REALLY needs a brain sometimes. And Roxas is always just thrown into crazy things like this. I had the whole Org cast for the tin man, but the Tin Man's always liked Dorothy, so Axel it had to be xD And Riku… forgive me, Riku!!! It was going to be Demyx, but I had this image of Riku diving into someone's arms when they turned off the lights xD the proper Riku is scared of the darkness, and needs courage to over come it… so there you go**

**Namine' for the Good Witch… she's scares me in the movie. She's too happy xD Anyways, Namine' is called a witch in the game, so I bet your thinking; **_**Wft?! She should be the bad one!!**_** Well for one, this is from Roxas Pov**, **and he knows Namine'. Secondly I don't like Kairi, but that's not the point xD And I can't see Namine' being evil in the first place**

**Yuna, Rikku and Paine for the Munchkins… kinda speaks for itself, right? **

**King Mickey for the Wizard. The Wizard is kinda mean in the movie, so I switched his personality right around. I can't write Mickey being bad! –cries- **

**I had to use lots of KH references as well. Trinity Road, using names for the Witches… I thought I was doing a pretty good job xD And using Papous instead of poppies… who didn't see that coming? And I didn't write the beginning part, so I got stuck on how Roxas 'killed' the witch. Struggle bat it had to be**

**And Pluto was always there… I just keep forgetting to mention him xD**

**-Ixi**


End file.
